Treatment of proliferative disorders has become increasingly sophisticated in recent years, and improvements in surgical, chemotherapeutic and brachytherapeutic techniques have led to better outcomes in patients suffering from such disorders. The need for improved devices for administration of chemotherapy and brachytherapy has resulted in a number of new devices capable of delivering one or more treatments to proliferative disease sites, such as tumors. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,582 to Williams, which discloses an inflatable device for multi-modal therapy of tumors. Nevertheless, improved devices for treatment of proliferative disorders are needed.